With the advance of display technology, new display technology is constantly proposed and implemented. Transparent display product is such a new display product. Transparent display has a wide application range, can integrate multi-touch, smart display and other technologies, is taken as a public information display terminal and applied in various fields such as show windows, refrigerator door penetration, front windshields of automobiles and vending machines, and has the synergistic effects of display, interaction, advertising, etc. The transparent display products attract more and more attention in the application field of special display due to the unique use scene and the capability of achieving intelligent scene change.
The display principle of the transparent display technology of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices is illustrated in FIG. 1. The display panel comprises a plurality of display units 100. Each display unit includes three sub-pixels 10 (gate lines 31 and data lines 32 intersect each other to form a plurality of sub-pixels 10) with three primary colors, namely red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Each sub-pixel 10 includes a light-emitting area 11 and a light transmission area 12. The light-emitting area 11 achieves display via the light emission of an OLED. The light transmission area 12 is not provided with any pixel structure and is mainly used for light transmission. Moreover, along with the enhanced brightness of the light-emitting area 11, more light will be transmitted from the light transmission area 12. Thus, the transmittance of pixels can be improved, and hence the transparent display effect can be achieved.